Luna(cy)
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Hubungan ini sulit. Kegilaan ini nyata, bahwa kita menyadari jika kita saling membutuhkan. (KrisTao) Warning adult content! 18 (re-upload from my wattpad)
1. chapter 1

Aphrodite melambangkan kecantikan, sensualitas seorang wanita. Siapa saja akan terbius oleh kecantikannya, banyak yang terpikat. Dan dipastikan kau akan terjerat.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sang Dewi Bulan?

Selene, jika kau tak tahu.

Jika Aphrodite digambarkan sebagai Dewi kecantikan dan hawa nafsu. Maka Selene digambarkan dengan kecantikan bulan yang misterius.

Kecantikan yang anggun, menawan, bahkan Zeus pun terpikat olehnya.

Selene memiliki banyak sekali cinta, berebut memilikinya, dan bukan salahnya jika dia memiliki banyak keturunan yang mewarisi keindahan sang bulan.

Jika kau melihatnya, kau akan menyadari betapa indah dia. Putra-putri sang Dewi yang akan memberitahu mu, keindahan, kecantikan dan kemisteriusan bulan di langit malam.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Luna(cy)**

Kris Wu _and_ Huang Zi Tao

 _Romance_ / _Omegaverse_

 **WARNING ADULT CONTENT!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang lebih gila dari menyetir di tengah hujan badai hanya karena sebuah perasaan bernama rindu, yang membuncah di hati?

Saat kau sadar betapa kau sangat menginginkannya. Tak peduli jarak, rintangan, bahkan status sekalipun, yang kau tahu hanya bagaimana caranya secepat mungkin menemui sosok itu.

Mencintai _mate_ orang lain.

Ya-

-lebih dari gila, tepatnya.

Kris, Kevin, Yifan, atau siapa pun nama panggilannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika pertemuan tak sengaja 3 bulan yang lalu ketika dirinya memenuhi undangan pesta pernikahan relasi bisnisnya, membawa dampak buruk bagi hatinya.

Dia tidak bersiap diri jika akan dipertemukan dengan sosok indah nan cantik yang menjadi pendamping relasi kerjanya itu. Dan dia tidak begitu ingat nama orang itu, maupun wajahnya ketika menerima undangan dari sekretarisnya.

Kris tahu jika dirinya tidak waras, setelah 1 minggu pesta pernikahan itu berlalu.

Salahkan Tuhan, Dewa, atau siapa pun yang membuat hatinya tak tenang. Karena sejak pesta itu, entah kenapa takdir memperlakukannya dengan sangat kejam.

Sosok indah itu sering kali ditemuinya diberbagai tempat, waktu dan kesempatan. Seperti dia bisa berada di mana saja, kapan pun. Bahkan ketika sosok itu menyambangi dirinya di mimpi untuk yang pertama kali.

Kris benar-benar tersiksa.

Hingga saat itu datang.

Laki-laki bernama Seunghyun _ㅡnama relasi bisnisnya yang akhirnya dia ingatㅡ_ datang bersama sosok indah yang sudah merebut hatinya bahkan sejak pandangan pertama.

Pasangan itu datang untuk sekedar sopan santun dalam berbinis. Kau tahu, semacam membangun hubungan yang lebih baik saat 2 perusahaan menjalin kerja sama.

Dan Kris tidak pernah bisa memalingkan pandanganya sedikit pun.

"Anda beruntung memiliki mate seperti Zitao- _ssi_ , Seunghyun- _ssi_ "

Apa kau percaya jika Kris mengatakannya dengan senyum dipaksakan yang sangat kaku?

Mencoba untuk ramah, tentu saja.

Sialnya laki-laki bernama Choi Seunghyun itu benar-benar pria paling beruntung di Korea yang bisa memiliki Huang Zi Tao.

Kenapa Kris bisa jatuh cinta? Apa yang spesial?

Jika kau menyadari keagungan bulan, kau akan mengerti seperti apa dirinya.

Surainya terlihat lembut berwarna hitam legam, sepasang mata sayu yang bisa menatapmu sangat tajam, hidung tinggi yang serasi dengan bentuk rahangnya yang feminin, serta bibir terbelah berbentuk layaknya milik seekor kucing.

Suaranya halus untuk seorang laki-laki, dia memakai _collar_ transparan yang sama sekali tidak membantu menyembunyikan leher indahnya dari terkaman mata seorang _alpha_ seperti Kris Wu.

Pernah sekali, Kris tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan Zitao. Saat dirinya mengunjungi Seunghyun yang sakit _ㅡdia kesana tidak benar-benar menjenguk tentu sajaㅡ_ dan Zitao lah yang menemaninya mengobrol.

Zitao _omega_ yang cerdas, memiliki banyak kelebihan dan yang paling menonjol, dia sangat indah.

Kris merekamnya dengan sangat jelas, tingkah lakunya, suaranya, dan gerak tubuhnya.

Rambut dan iris matanya menggambarkan langit malam yang tak terhingga. Lebih berbahaya dari sebuah _Black Hole_. Penuh misteri.

Tapi rupa dan bibirnya sangatlah indah. Seperti Dewi yang menjelma menjadi manusia untuk turun ke Bumi.

Seharusnya sosok seindah itu menjadi miliknya. Seorang Kris Wu yang banyak dipuja karena ketampanan dan keberhasilannya dalam berbinis.

"Kris?"

Saat mengangkat wajah, sosok Zitao sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Mengenakkan baju tidur berwarna biru muda, tanpa _collar_ yang selalu menghiasi lehernya, dan kerutan bingung di dahi.

Zitao kebingungan melihat kedatangan teman relasi bisnis suaminya di kediaman mereka di tengah kondisi hujan lebat.

"Tidak mempersilahkan ku masuk?" dia kedinginan, tapi begitu hebat mengendalikan sikap.

"A-ah iya, maafkan aku, masuklah. Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Tao menggeser tubuhnya agar laki-laki Wu itu memasuki rumahnya, masih bingung sembari menutup pintu. Dan Kris menatapnya dengan begitu dalam.

"Menemui mu tentu saja, tidak boleh?"

"B-bukan begitu. Di luar hujan lebat"

"Karena itu aku singgah. Sekaligus untuk melihatmu"

Zitao berjalan melewatinya, Kris tersenyum kecil. Mengikuti langkah si pemilik rumah, memasuki ruang tamu yang hangat karena perapian modern yang dibiarkan menyala. Dan ia duduk di sofa berwarna biru _ㅡwarna favorit Zitaoㅡ_ sementara si pemilik rumah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku akan ambilkan pakaian untuk mengganti bajumu yabg basah, kau tunggu di sini" kata Zitao. Akan beranjak andai Kris tidak memanggilnya kembali.

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut saja denganmu? Aku bisa langsung mengganti pakaian ku" ujarnya.

Bertatapan, hingga Tao mengangguk menyetujui ide Kris.

Rumah itu berlantai 2, dengan gaya klasik modern, bernunsa _soft_ dengan warna-warna natural. Kris mulai terbiasa dengan suasana rumah ini, karena dia cukup sering datang.

"Sudah berapa hari suami mu pergi?" Kris bertanya, mengamati punggung Tao yang hanya berbalut piyama satin berkilau.

Laki-laki manis itu menoleh, membiarkan Kris kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"3 hari, ku rasa kau tahu soal itu"

"Rumah ini sepi sekali"

"Kau tidak tahu jam berapa ini? Lain kali jangan bertamu saat larut malam"

"Kau tahu aku sengaja"

Bingung?

Sudah ku katakan, Kris cukup sering berkunjung di kediaman Seunghyun dan Zitao ㅡuntuk seseorang yang hanya memiliki hubungan binis.

Dan Kris juga cukup sering datang untuk menemui Zitao kala suami si manis itu tidak ada di rumah. Cukup sering hingga mereka menjadi dekat, Zitao tidak keberatan. Entahlah, pribadi Kris memang berbeda dengan Seunghyun.

Dia juga mulai terbiasa memanggil Kris dengan namanya, tanpa _sufix_ tambahan.

Zitao mendengarnya, tapi memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Dia menyuruh Kris untuk menunggu di depan pintu kamar utama yang dibiarkan terbuka, selagi dirinya mengambil 2 potong pakaian baru, dari lemari _ㅡmilik suaminyaㅡ_ untuk Kris.

Menarik kemeja hitam dan sepotong celana bahan berwarna senada dari tumpukan pakaian, Tao menutup lemari pakaian itu, saat dia membalikkan badan, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kris di kamar itu. Tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk menunggu di luar" mendekap pakaian yang masih wangi di dada, Tao tidak bisa menyebunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat melalui gerakan dagunya yang menunjuk pakaian yang didekap Tao, si manis itu mengerti, dan memberikan pakaian suaminya.

Tapi bukannya mengambil pakaian itu, Kris menarik si manis ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengabaikan pakaian yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Zitao mengambil jarak, meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada yang bidang, dan menghindari terkaman iris hazel yang mengintainya.

"Kris, lepas"

Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sempit Zitao, Kris mencium aroma laki-laki cantik itu di perpotongan lehernya.

Memabukkan.

Aroma Zitao sanggup menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

"Krisㅡ"

"Kau tahu jika aku akan datang, karena itu kau tidak memakai _collar_ , sayang?"

Suara Kris sang rendah dan dalam. Zitao memejamkan mata, meremas pakaian laki-laki itu di bagian dada, menggeliat saat nafas Kris yang panas menyapu di sepanjang perpotongan lehernya.

"T-tidak, bukan. A-aku tidak memakainya karena..." Tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Merindukan sentuhan ku?" Kris menggoda laki-laki cantik di pelukannya. Meniupkan nafas di telinganya yang sensitif, dan Zitao mengerang kecil.

Sangat mudah memancing gairah Zitao.

Kris sudah menguasi kelemahan si manis itu. Di bagian mana yang bisa membuat Tao terus meminta darinya.

Bukan yang pertama kali.

"Suami mu sedang tidak bersama mu, Zi. Untuk berapa lama? Kau merindukan sentuhannya atau sentuhan ku?"

Tangan kanannya bergerilya, menjalar bagai laba-laba yang sedang menenun benang. Bergerak lembut mengusap kulit, bermain-main di sana, menyentuh titik sensitifnya yang membuat Zitao melenguh di luar kendali.

Menjilat tiap inchi kulit madu yang beraroma manis, Kris menggesek bagian bawah tubuhnya di tubuh Zitao yang menegang karena ulahnya.

"Terakhir kali kita melakukannya saat kau dan suami mu berkunjung ke kantor ku, ingat? Suami mu terpaksa harus kembali ke kantornya karena kedatangan tamu penting, sedangkan kau tetap tinggal karena makan siang kita belum selesai" mendesis seperti ular. Penuh racun berbisa, Zitao tidak tahu apakah dirinya sanggup melawan racun itu, atau seperti biasa dia membiarkan racun itu merasuki tubuh dan darahnya.

"Aahhh! Kriss-hhh... " Zitao mengejang di dalam pelukan. Tangan besar yang hangat bersang di bulatan pantatnya. Merasakan dorongan kejantanan milik pria Wu yang tak henti menusuk-nusuk miliknya sendiri yang mulai terbangun.

"Aaahhh..."

Zitao merasakannya, sangat agresif dan berbahaya. Kris Wu adalah alpha dengan pengaruh yang sama kuatnya seperti Seunghyun. Aromanya menghanyutkan, bercampur dengan wangi manis tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi karena Kris tak henti memancing hasratnya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" berbisik saat bibir tebal itu mengecup sudut bibir persik yang terbuka.

Zitao hanya mampu mengangguk samar. Tubuhnya lemas, dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga.

"Ingat saat aku menyetubuhimu di atas meja tepat setelah kita menyelesaikan makan siang?"

Satu anggukan didapatnya.

"Ingat saat kau sangat bergairah memintaku untuk tidak berhenti menyodok lubang mu yang kelaparan?"

"Aahhh...b-berhentihhh...Krishh, aashh!"

" _Omega_ nakal. Kau tidak puas hanya dengan suami mu, hm?"

Berusaha mengggali akal sehatnya yang terkubur oleh gairah, Zitao meraih pipi tirus Kris, menatap mata hazel yang begitu membara. Ia berkata yang lebih mirip dengan untaian desahan menggoda.

"Dan kauhhh...mencintai kuhhh...Kris Wu-hhh..."

Tidak membantah. Bibir tebal itu tersenyum miring, sebelum menyambut ciuman dari bibir persik yang manis, membiarkan sepasang lengan mengalung di lehernya. Sangat pas.

Bukan salahya. Karena Zitao juga menyambut tanpa keraguan. _Omega_ cantik yang sudah bersuami itu tak pernah melarangnya. Mereka menikmatinya bersama. Yang Kris ketahui, jika Zitao juga menyukai apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Saling mengejar, menciptakan nyala api yang semakin membara. Bertukar nafas saat lidah saling mencecap, berlomba menggali lebih dalam dan merasakan manis yang memabukkan.

"Katakan... " berucap saat ciuman terputus untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kembali bertarung sengit.

"Dimana...aku harus melakukannya dengan mu. Kau tidak mau aku melakukannya di sini, kan?"

Zitao mengangguk lagi, kepayahan memberi jawaban karena nafas yang tersengal setelah ciuman hebat. Memeluk kepala Kris yang berada di lehernya, hasratnya sudah membumbung tinggi.

"Kamar tamu...setubuhi aku di sana, Kriss-hhh..."

* * *

Sudah pasti Seunghyun bukanlah cinta pertama Zitao. Pernikahan mereka terjadi karena kedua keluarga yang saling mengenal, dan kenapa tidak untuk saling menjalin hubungan? Daripada harus mencari yang tak pasti di luar sana.

Meski keluarga Huang bukanlah keluarga terpandang seperti Wu atau Choi. Mereka cukup berada, kedua orangtua Zitao yang berprofesi sebagai tenaga pengajar dan pemilik Huang _Foundation_ , membuat keluarga Huang dikenal cerdas. Dan Zitao memang mewarisi kecerdasan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Sebelum terikat dengan Seunghyun, hampir di sekolah, dan di kampus, mereka mengetahui pesona seorang Zitao yang entah bagaimana caranya, selalu bisa memikat banyak orang.

Diantara kebingungan dan iri hati. Di sisi lain mengakui jika sosoknya memanglah indah.

Banyak _alpha_ _ㅡsebelum Seunghyunㅡ_ berebut klaim atas dirinya, berlomba memenangkan hati sang Huang yang cukup sulit disentuh, sebenarnya. Pastinya mereka mengalami patah hati yang cukup hebat ketika kabar pernikahan Seunghyun dan Zitao terdengar.

Tidak ada kabar bahwasanya mereka menjalin hubungan. Sangat tiba-tiba. Wajar bagi seorang alpha berusia 30 tahun seperti Seunghyun untuk memulai kehidupan baru, entah bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, atau tidak.

Menganggap wajar kabar yang mengejutkan itu. Meski bukan dari keluarga terpandang atau pun kaya raya, Huang layak mendapatkan Seunghyun. _Alpha_ yang berkualitas haruslah berpasangan dengan _omega_ yang berkualitas pula.

Seunghyun laki-laki baik, pengertian dan hangat.

Meski sayangnya, Seunghyun tak bisa membuka hati seorang Zitao.

Bahkan setelah 3 bulan usia pernikahan mereka.

Zitao masih mencari. Memerankan perannya sebagai istri dengan sangat baik. Tidak, dia bukan sedang berpura-pura, hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan meski hatinya tidak dimiliki siapa pun.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika seorang Kris Wu, anak pertama dari keluarga Wu menunjukkan ketertarikan dan menawarkan hatinya untuk ditempati?

Demi Tuhan. Dia sudah memiliki suami.

Tapi kenapa kehangatan itu sangat menenangkan?

Seunghyun dan Kris membawa kenyamanan yang berbeda. Keduanya dominan, alpha yang memiliki sejuta pesona, tapi kenapa seorang saja tidak bisa membendung kebingungan hatinya?

Tentu, tanpa tanda klaim yang belum menempati belakang lehernya. Zitao masih mencari apa yang diinginkan hatinya.

Seunghyun tampan, berwibawa dan hangat.

Sementara Kris, dia juga tampan, selalu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya yang mendominasi, memiliki mata yang tajam.

Dan Zitao terlanjur menyambut tawaran Kris yang sangat menggoda.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini? Kau akan ke yayasan?" sarapan baru saja usai, Seunghyun menikmati kopi paginya sambil memperhatikan Zitao yang sibuk menyimpan sisa makanan di lemari pendingin.

Laki-laki cantik dengan tinggi semampai, rambutnya yang legam dibiarkan jatuh, poni yang menutupi sebagian dahinya membuat kesan manis yang tak bosan dipandang mata.

"Sepertinya tidak, Mama meminta ku untuk tidak terlalu sering datang. Katanya mereka sudah mendapatkan orang baru untuk mengurus yayasan" meletakkan wadah terakhir, Zitao menutup pintu lemari es. Kemudian duduk di samping suaminya.

"Kenapa Mama melarang mu datang?" Seunghyun mengusap pipi Zitao lembut.

"Mama tidak mau jika aku sampai menelantarkan kewajiban ku. Dan yang paling penting..."

" "paling penting'? "

Mengarahkan pandangannya pada iris coklat sang suami, Zitao melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

"Mama dan _Baba_ ingin segera menimang cucu"

Seunghyun terkekeh kecil, mengusak helai kelam istrinya kemudian. Dia senang melihat reaksi malu-malu Zitao jika mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang 'sensitif'. Istrinya memang bukan seseorang yang polos, tapi sifatnya yang manis itulah, yang membuatnya setuju jika harus menikahi Huang Zi Tao.

"Kita baru 3 bulan menikah, dan aku masih ingin berduaan denganmu" senyum masih bermain di bibirnya, jemarinya mengusap bibir persik Tao yang terbelah ㅡsensual.

Si omega manis mengangguk, lalu mengangkat wajahnya saat tangan suaminya yang besar mengangkat rahangnya. Membalas senyum Seunghyun, dan perlahan menutup matanya saat laki-laki tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Meraup bibir mungilnya dan saling memagut.

Setidaknya Tao tidak akan takut jika kemesraan ini akan dipergoki oleh asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja. Mereka sedang mengerjakan hal lain di luar, jadi tidak akan ada yang menginterupsi.

Tangan kanan Seunghyun mengarah pada leher Zitao yang terpasang _collar_ berwarna hitam, mengusapnya.

"Seunghyun..." memutus kontak bibir yang sudah memerah. Menatap sang suami dengan nafas agak terengah.

"Kau bisa terlambat bekerja" ucapnya.

Memberi kecupan di dahi, Seunghyun kemudian mengangguk. Dia bangkit berdiri sembari meraih jas yang berada di kursi kosong di sisi kirinya, Tao mengikutinya sambil membawakan _postman bag_ milik sang suami.

Bergandengan menuju pintu utama, di mana sebuah sedan hitam sudah menunggu dengan mesin menyala.

Zitao kembali mendapat ciuman di bibir, sebelum Seunghyun pergi bersama mobilnya.

Dan suasana kembali sepi. Memasuki rumah dengan rasa sedikit cemas, Tao naik ke lantai 2 dengan beberapa pikiran berjubel di kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya membawanya memasuki kamar utama.

Sedikit bingung dengan rasa cemas di hatinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

Zitao meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas bantal, hanya menatap benda persegi itu setelah layarnya dinyalakan.

Dia menghela nafas.

Zitao benci perasaan aneh tak menentu semacam ini.

Menimbang-nimbang sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya. Mungkin dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama-sama, daripada mati bosan di rumah.

Karena sejak pernikahannya dengan Seunghyun, laki-laki itu meminta agar dirinya tidak terlalu sibuk, beruntung karena pekerjaannya sebagai editor novel tidak terlalu padat akhir-akhir ini. Penulis asuhannya sangat tepat waktu dan tidak membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras.

Toh, Mamanya juga bilang jika dia tidak perlu sering datang ke yayasan. Karena selain sebagai editor novel, Zitao juga bertugas menjadi pengajar di yayasan milik sang Mama.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, sebuah pesan balasan dari temannya. Tao tersenyum setelah membaca isi pesan itu, dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

 _Sender: Jun_

 _Kita bertemu di tempat biasanya. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar ceritamu tentang suami mu yang tampan itu, hahaha_

.

Tao membuka lemari pakaian, sedikit bingung ketika harus memilih baju yang ingin dikenakannya hari ini. Musim juga mulai dingin, jadi dia harus memilih pakaian yang hangat namun tetap eye catching.

Menjatuhkan pilihan pada sweater rajut berkerah _round neck_ dan _over sleeve_ , dan sebuah mantel berwarna kuning mustard yang baru saja dibelinya minggu kemarin.

Tao sudah siap, hendak menutup lemari pakaiannya kembali sebelum kedua pupil matanya menangkap sepotong kemeja berwarna biru pudar. Dia terdiam.

Rasa cemas itu kembali datang menyengat.

Kemeja milik Kris Wu, saat alpha itu datang di tengah hujan lebat. Tao mengambilnya perlahan, tidak ingin tumpukan baju di atas kusut atau berantakan.

Dia memandangi kemeja berlengan panjang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Terhitung 1 minggu sejak hujan lebat di malam itu.

Selama itu pula Zitao tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris Wu lagi. Biasanya laki-laki itu sering mendatanginya ketika dirinya berada di luar rumah, atau saat Seunghyun tidak berada di sisinya.

Kehangatan malam itu masih berbekas, masih dapat ia ingat. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu menghilang begitu saja, seperti malam panas mereka hanyalah hidangan penutup semata.

* * *

Begitu pesawat yang dinaikinya mendarat, Kris tidak membiarkan tubuhnya istirahat meski hanya untuk semenit. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya di Beijing, dia segera kembali ke Korea. Dan sepanjang kaki melangkah menuju lobi bandara, Jeon Jungkook _ㅡsekretarisnyaㅡ_ tak henti mengatakan rincian jadwalnya untuk hari ini.

Beruntung langit tidak kelabu siang ini, setidaknya perjalanannya menuju sebuah restauran untuk makan siang bersama rekan kerjanya akan berlangsung lebih nyaman. Tidak ada jejak titik air di suitnya saat keluar dari mobil nanti.

"Nyonya Lie meminta anda untuk menjemput Rourou di Pet Shave nanti sore"

Kris sedang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya saat Jungkook menyampaikan pesan itu. Dahinya berkerut, seketika mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang sekretaris, yang kini berpura-pura memeriksa agenda di tabletnya ㅡmenghindari tatapan tajam milik Wu.

"Apa kau pikir aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Beliau bisa marah kepada anda dan juga kepada saya jika anda tidak melaksanakannya, Tuan"

Kris menggumam kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan sifat Ibunya yang suka sekali memerintah dirinya. Kenapa harus dia? Hal kecil seperti menjemput anjing peliharaan, kenapa tidak menyuruh orang lain saja?

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan" mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restauran Italia.

Kris turun tanpa mengatakan apapun, memperhatikan sekeliling restauran, Jungkook tak mengikutinya kali ini. Dan kegiatan membosankan bersama reaksi kerjanya akan berlangsung setidaknya selama 30 menit, itupun kalau mereka tidak saling melempar pujian seperti seorang idiot.

Menggeser pandangan matanya, Kris menemukan seseorang yang berada di sebuah cafe, tepat disebrang restauran dirinya berada saat ini. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Zitao tersenyum dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang pelayan yang datang mengantar pesanannya. Sepiring _cheese cake_ dan _strawberry smoothie with oreo_.

Sambil berbalas pesan dengan Seunghyun, karena beberapa menit yang lalu suaminya memberi kabar jika dia akan pulang telat hari ini. Jadilah Tao memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah cafe yang belakangan ini menjadi bahan perbincangan karena kue-kuenya yang terkenal lezat.

Seunghyun bilang jika Zitao harus sudah berada di rumah sebelum pukul 5 sore. Meski seharusnya dia sudah berada di rumah sejak 30 menit yang lalu, setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Jun sahabatnya.

Hal yang disukainya dari sang suami, Seunghyun tidak pernah membatasi ruang geraknya, memberinya kebebasan yang sama, bahkan meski kini dirinya memiliki tanggung jawab utama yang harus dilakukan.

Apa dia harus membawa untuk Seunghyun nanti?

Suami tampannya itu tidak pernah menolak semua pemberiannya. Bahkan saat dihari pertama mereka berumah tangga dan masakannya hangus. Seunghyun mencegah dirinya untuk membuang makanan itu, hanya omelet, dan Zitao terkejut saat suaminya itu meletakkan omelet hangus buatannya di atas piring dan memakannya.

Sore harinya Seunghyun mengeluh sakit perut.

Jika mengingat hal itu Zitao sering kali tertawa sendiri, dan pastinya selalu menjadi bahan bercanda mereka ketika senggang menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Memikirkan sosok suaminya membuat hatinya menghangat.

Ponselnya sudah tak lagi berbunyi, Zitao menikmati _cheese cake_ yang lumer di mulut dengan rona bahagia, sesekali mengaduk _smoothie strawberry_ nya dan mendesah senang saat lelehan _ice cream_ memenuhi mulutnya.

Zitao mengambil ponselnya lagi.

 **.**

 _To: Tuan Choi Yang Terhormat_

 _Aku sedang berada di cafe yang tempo hari ku ceritakan. Mau ku bawakan sesuatu?_

 _ **.**_

Beberapa menit berlalu, Seunghyun tidak membalas pesannya. Zitao pun berinisiatif untuk membungkus beberapa kue untuk dibawa pulang. Dan dia keluar dari cafe itu dengan senyum di bibir persiknya.

Pukul 15.40, dan perjalanannya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit dengan _busway_. Tapi sayangnya kedua kaki jenjangnya tidak sempat melangkah karena pemandangan di depan mata.

"Terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung, Tuan Kris"

 _Alpha_ Wu berdiri di sana, di depan sebuah salon hewan dengan seekor poodle berwarna coklat tua di gendongan. Dia terlihat gagah dengan suit berwarna biru gelap dan celana berwarna hitam.

Kris menyukai anjing?

Zitao tidak menyadarinya, jika bibir persik merah mudanya kini tengah tersenyum. Melihat Kris yang berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengelus-elus bulu anjing kecil itu. Dan saat Kris mengangkat kepalanya, mereka bertatapan.

Kris melihat dirinya di sebrang jalan sana.

Bahkan jalan yang tidak sepi bukanlah sebuah halangan. Mata mereka bertautan. Zitao merasakan rasa cemas itu datang lagi, namun kini bersamaan dengan percikan senang yang membuatnya segera tersadar.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Kris menyebrangi jalan, Zitao ragu. Haruskah dia tetap diam atau pergi dari sana?

Sudah 1 minggu dia tidak melihat Kris.

Apa dia harus menyapa laki-laki itu?

Keindahan mutlak di depan matanya mengalahkan kebisingan suasana di sekitarnya. Zitao berdiri di sebrang jalan, ujung coat kuning mustard yang dikenkannya melambai tertiup angin. Wajah cantik yang dirindukannya.

Satu minggu dirinya tidak melihat sosok itu. Kenapa dia semakin indah dan mempesona?

"Tidak ku sangka kita bisa bertemu di sini" Kris sudah berdiri di hadapan Zitao. Menyadarkan si manis yang sibuk berpikir, dan suaranya mengejutkan Zitao.

Berkedip. Menatap iris hazel yang indah di hadapannya. Dan Zitao enggan untuk mengakui jika dirinya merindukan laki-laki itu.

"Anjing mu?" tanyanya, memutuskan kontak mata.

"Bukan, milik Ibu ku" Kris memperhatikan Rourou yang sangat pendiam di gendongannya.

Zitao mengelus bulu keriting Rourou, tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang lucu dan juga sorot mata coklat gelap yang sangat polos, juga sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa namanya?" Kris memperhatikan Rourou yang sangat pendiam di gendongannya.

Zitao mengelus bulu keriting Rourou, tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang lucu dan juga sorot mata coklat gelap yang sangat polos, juga sedang menatapnya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Rourou. Kau sendirian?"

Zitao berhenti mengelus bulu halus Rourou, mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Dimana suami mu?" memperhatikan sekitar, Kris tidak menemukan laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi yang kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku sendirian. Tadi aku jalan dengan sahabatku. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya menjemput anjing peliharaan Ibu ku. Kau mau pulang?"

Zitao mengangguk, "ya, aku harus pulang sebelum jam 5 sore"

"Kalau begitu ku antar"

Zitao terkejut. Bukan karena ajakan Kris, tapi lebih karena dia tidak mau jika Seunghyun sampai melihat mereka.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri saja" tolaknya cepat. Kris tersenyum miring.

"Kau takut suami mu mencurigai kita?"

Diamnya Zitao diartikan sebagai jawaban oleh Kris. Laki-laki itu terkekeh, membuat Zitao kembali menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Kau. Kau pikir dia akan langsung curgia hanya karena aku mengantar matenya pulang? Sekarang ikut aku"

Zitao tidak sempat memprotes karena Kris lebih dulu berjalan menyebrang, menuju ke sebuah audi hitam yang terpakir. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap keluar dari sisi kanan mobil, hendak membukakan pintu belakang, tapi Kris lebih dulu mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai isyarat jika dia akan melakukannya sendiri.

"Aku akan membawa mobil ini sendiri, kau bisa naik bus 'kan, Namjoon?" ujarnya.

"Tentu Tuan, ini kuncinya" menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Kris, pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu menggeser tubuhnya dari depan mobil, memperhatikan sang atasan, lalu beralih pada seorang laki-laki cantik berambut hitam yang sempat membungkukkan badannya sekilas _ㅡmemberi salamㅡ_ sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Kris melajukan mobilnya setelah memastikan Zitao memakai sabuk pengaman dan duduk dengan nyaman. Rourou menempati kursi belakang, anjing kecil itu menekuk tubuhnya seperti bola.

"Seharusnya Seunghyun tidak membiarkanmu keluar seorang diri, Taozi" Kris berujar memecah sunyi diantara mereka.

Zitao memejamkan mata. Suara itu sangat nyata, dalam dan rendah. Panggilan yang manis. Seunghyun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan khusus selama ini.

"Kenapa tidak?" membuka kelopak mata, Tao menoleh pada Kris.

"Seorang omega yang sudah menikah memiliki aura lain di tubuhnya. Terlebih jika kau menjadi semakin cantik dari hari ke hari. Jika aku menjadi suami mu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu pergi seorang diri"

Bagaimana Kris bisa mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang, sementara jantungnya sudah berdegup lebih kencang?

Zitao memang menyukai kebebasan yang diberikan Seunghyun, tapi keposesifan Kris sanggup membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kemana saja kau selama satu minggu ini?" Zitao bertanya. Berusaha meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak riang.

Kris menyetir tenang, sejenak menoleh ke arahnya. "Mencari ku?"

Zitao memalingkan wajahnya, melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Aku merindukanmu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Tanpa beban Kris mengatakannya.

Dan Zitao merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk. Rasa cemas yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dirasakannya berubah menjadi sebuah keinginan yang meletup-letup.

Laju mobil berhenti, antrian kendaraan terlihat cukup panjang di depan sana.

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik yang duduk di sampingnya, menunggu hingga kepala dengan mahkota hitam legam menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Kau memilih jalan yang salah Kris"

"Aku tahu. Hanya ingin mengulur waktu agar aku bisa lebih lama bersama mu"

Kris tidak bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Dia tahu jika jalan yang diambilnya ini adalah kawasan padat yang selalu macet jika sore hari.

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh bibir persik Tao yang terbelah, mengusap permukaannya yang lembab, dan memainkan ibu jarinya di sana.

"Apa kau merasa kehilangan karena satu minggu aku tidak menemui mu?"

Kris menatapnya sangat dalam, seperti dirinya adalah sebuah Bintang jatuh yang dalam satu kedipan mata akan menghilang. Zitao tidak tahan, hatinya meraung, kehangatan di ujung jari itu membawa pergi akal sehatnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, menghilang kemana kau selama satu minggu?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terucap.

"Aku terbang ke Beijing"

"Seharusnya kau lebih lama berada di sana"

Bukan itu yang ingin diucapkannya. Zitao tahu apa yang dia butuhkan. Ketika tangan besar yang hangat itu bergerak mengusap wajahnya dan seketika memercikan api, dalam keadaan sadar dia melompat ke pangkuan Kris dan menabrakkan bibir mereka yang saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Tergesa-gesa, dekapan Zitao di kepala Kris sangat erat, bibir mungilnya meraup sebanyak yang di bisa. Menyamankan bokong besarnya di pangkuan Kris, kedua tangan pria itu kini memeluk pinggangnya tak kalah erat.

Saling mengejar, suara decapan lidah dan saliva yang berbaur mendominasi mobil. Udara di dalam seolah semakin menipis, saling membelit, tidak puas, ciuman panas itu harus lebih dalam dan buas. Berantakan.

Tao mengerang, meremas surai hitam Kris yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Bibirnya dihisap sangat kuat, dan dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Merindukan ku?" Kris belum menyerah. Seuntai saliva menyatukan bibir mereka, Tao meraup nafas, menatapnya sayu, yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sentuh aku" mengusap wajah tampan tak tercela di hadapannya. Tao bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kris di wajahnya.

Suka rela ia mendongakkan kepala, membuka akses lehernya lebih lebar saat Kris mengendus lehernya yang terlindungi collar berwarna hitam. Memejamkan mata khidmat kala benda basah dan hangat menjalar disepanjang kulit lehernya.

"Coat ini sangat menganggu, sayang" Kris mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Menarik coat milik Tao dan dibantu si pemilik untuk melepasnya.

Melemparkannya di kursi samping yang kosong. Tao mendesah kala kedua tangan Kris yang hangat mendesak menyelinap di balik sweater yang dikenakannya. Menggulung ke atas hingga sebatas dada, dan dia memekik nikmat saat kedua titik sensitif di dadanya diserang secara bersamaan.

"Ngghhh...hisap lebih dalam-hhhh... Kris-hhh..." Sensasi memabukkan yang membutakan. Dekapan Zitao pada kepala Kris semakin erat, meminta laki-laki itu untuk lebih dalam memagut puting dadanya.

Dan Kris melakukannya dengan rakus, menciptakan melodi-melodi indah dari belah persik yang terbuka. Memberinya kenikmatan bertubi-tubi selagi satu tangannya sudah menyusup di balik celana yang Zitao kenakan.

Bongkahan bulat yang empuk, Kris selalu dibuat gemas karenanya. Dan bulatan kecil yang tersembunyi di bagian tengahnya sudah bereaksi di atas permukaan jarinya.

Tao mengerang, nafasnya tersengal makin keras, jemari-jemari lentiknya meremas helai hitam Kris tak sabaran dan dia berkali-kali berbisik kalimat yang sama.

"Aku merindukan mu-hhhh... Kris...sentuh aku-hhh..." sudah dibutakan oleh gairah. Zitao tidak ingin apa-apa lagi selain bersetubuh dengan alpha posesif yang memangkunya saat ini.

Melepas mainannya yang lucu berwarna merah karena terlalu lama digigit dan dikulum, Kris melepaskan kepalanya dari dekapan Zitao, menikmati wajah pasrah yang sarat akan gairah menguasi si cantik itu.

"Di mana aku harus menyentuh mu?" menyelami irisnya yang gelap. Zitao mengecup bibirnya bertubi-tubi dan kedua tangan yang tak bisa diam kini berada di bahunya.

"Dimana pun, hhh...masuki aku Kris-hhh..."

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak sayang" mengusap lubang kecil yang berkerut-kerut, Kris sangat menikmati ekspresi Zitao saat mengerang, merespon jarinya di bawah sana.

 _"I can ride you_ , ahhh... "

" _Do it_ "

Melahap bibir mungil yang kini berwarna merah karena ulahnya. Zitao selalu agresif seperti ini ketika mereka sedang melakukannya, dan Kris menyukainya. Dia sengaja.

Jemari panjang laki-laki itu begitu terampil membuka celananya, dalam ciuman yang masih bertaut, Kris meraih satu tangan Zitao dan diletakkannya di kejantanannya yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Ngghhh...mmhhh..."

Tao menyukainya. Kris tahu itu.

Tao lah yang pertama mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan saliva membasahi bibirnya, menggerakkan tangannya di bawah sana sembari mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher Kris. Laki-laki itu membantu membuka celana untuknya.

Tangannya yang lain tergesa membuka kancing kemeja Kris, tapi dia tidak begitu ahli membukanya dengan satu tangan. Terpaksa melepaskan penis di genggaman, agar kancing-kancing sialan itu segera terlepas dari tempatnya.

Tubuh Kris memang tidak sebesar Seunghyun, tapi laki-laki itu sama-sama menggairahkan. Bibir nya kembali diserang saat pupil matanya menikmati dada Kris yang bidang dan satu tangannya kembali bekerja memainkan kejantanan di bawah sana.

Baik Tao dan Kris sama-sama sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai. Ciuman itu terlepas kesekian kalinya dengan tergesa. Tao mengangkat tubuhnya, menunduk untuk menempatkan kejantanan besar dan panjang itu tepat di bawah lubang masuknya, dan Kris membantunya.

Memegangi pingganya yang sempit, memberi usapan di sana saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tao melakukannya dengan sangat baik, satu hentakan dan benda berurat itu masuk dengan tepat.

"Aaahh! K-Kris-hhh...s-sakit...Aahhh!"

Cengkraman di bahu menguat, Tao mengernyit merasakan rasa sakit mengoyak lubangnya.

"Tentu saja, Taozi. Kau tidak melumasinya dulu tadi" mengusap wajah si cantik yang berkeringat, tangannya yang lain membantu mendorong pinggang Zitao agar penisnya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Disela-sela rasa sakit yang menyengat, dia berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk memasukkan semua yang tersisa. Kris merasakan nikmat teramat sangat dibuatnya.

"Ngghhhh...ini lebih-hhh...besar dari milik-hhh...Seunghyun...ahhhh!"

Kris membuka matanya, tentu tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tao.

"Benarkah?"

Si cantik hanya bisa mengangguk di sela-sela gerakannya naik-turun. Pijatan rektrum Tao memang luar biasa, tapi Kris masih tidak puas dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu.

Tao bergerak indah di atas pangkuannya, mencari kenikmatan hingga ia memekik keras dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kalian sering melakukannya?" disela-sela desahan, Kris mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik.

Hanya anggukan yang didapat, bibir itu terlalu sibuk mendengungkan kata nikmat akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Apa dia melakukannya dengan lembut?"

"Y-ya, aaahh! Ooohhh, Kris!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Anggukkan lagi. Tao terlalu sibuk menumbuk titik nikmatnya dengan kejantanan Kris yang bersarang di lubang ketat miliknya.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai permainan kasar ku, Taozi?" Kris meraih junior Tao yang terabaikan, memijatnya dan Tao memekik karena hal itu.

"T-tidak….aaahhh Kris-hhh...a-aku suka, aku suka keduanya- ahhhhh!"

Tao mencapai titiknya, tapi Kris belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun. Membiarkan omega cantik milik Seunghyun bekerja mengejar kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua, selagi dirinya harus menginjak pedal gas perlahan karena suasana jalan yang cukup padat.

Tao sudah sangat panas, kenikmatan tanpa akhir itu membuatnya gila. Rasanya sedikit berbeda saat dia melakukannya dengan Seunghyun. Karena suaminya memperlakukannya sangat lembut, dia suka. Tapi Kris membuat sisi lain dirinya bangkit meraung-raung.

Liar, agresif dan nakal. Tao tidak tahu jika dirinya bisa bersikap seperti itu saat bersenggama dengan Kris Wu, dan dia juga menyukainya.

Mobil kembali terhenti, namun Tao masih melonjak-lonjak menunggangi kejantanan besar yang disukainya.

Menahan hasrat bukanlah hal yang mudah, Kris masih mengendalikan diri, melampiaskannya dengan cengkraman kuat di kemudi mobilnya. Pijatan itu luar bisa menyerang akal sehatnya, membuat nafasnya terengah, sayangnya gerakan Tao sedikit melambat karena kelelahan.

Kris mengumpat.

Tao memekik terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dan terdorong kembali ke kursi yang kosong. Punggungnya menyentuh sisi pintu yang terkunci, tubuhnya tertekuk seolah dia adalah lipatas kertas, kedua tungkainya menghadap ke atas dan nyaris menyentuh langit-langit mobil.

Kris memenjarakan tubuhnya diantara kedua lengan, laki-laki itu mendobrak masuk dan membuatnya menjerit meneriakkan kenikmatan. Bergerak mencari kepuasan atas gairah yang membabi buta, dia hanya bisa meraung-raung sambil berpegangan pada kedua lengan Kris, karena pergerakkannya yang cepat.

"Aku iri-hhhh...pada Seunghyun yang-" suaranya terpotong, pinggulnya menghentak keras untuk yang kesekian kali, dan Tao sudah meneteskan saliva yang meluncur dari belah bibirnya yak tak pernah tertutup. "...bisa-hhh...menggauli mu setap-hhhh...hari, Taozi..."

Nafasnya sangat panas, berbisik di telinga yang berdampak seperti kembang api di antara euforia seks.

Masa bodoh dengan punggungnya yang cukup sakit karena membentur pintu mobil setiap gerakan yang diciptakan Kris, kenikmatan itu lebih nyata, mengusir segalanya. Hujaman pada lubangnya lebih memabukkan.

Kris mengeram di bahunya, laki-laki itu hampir sampai, dan Zitao agak panik. Ia mencakar punggung halus sang alpha, yang dihadiahi ciuman panas di bibirnya.

Zitao kewalahan. Sodokan di bawah sana membuatnya kacau balau, tak berdaya diserang dari dua arah.

Saat ciuman terputus, dia meraup rakus oksigen yang ada.

"J-jangan-aahhh! K-kris! Aahhh...oohhh!"

Nafas Kris semakin berat. "Katakan di mana kau menginginkannya..." menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

"M-mulut-aahhh...keluarkan di mulut ku-oohhhh!"

Batang keras yang berkedut-kedut ditarik paksa dari sangkarnya oleh si pemilik, Tao bergerak cepat menurunkan punggungnya dari pintu mobil, nyaris berbaring, dengan kepala terangkat dan mulut terbuka. Dia tersedak saat kejantanan itu menyodok mulutnya yang kecil.

Kris melenguh panjang, memegangi kepala Zitao di bawah tubuhnya. Kenikmatan itu pecah hingga membuat kepalanya terasa pening, kepala Zitao semakin mempertipis jarak dan sedotan pada batangnya semakin kuat.

Zitao memejamkan kedua matanya, berpegangan pada paha Kris, tak ingin melewati satu tetes pun cairan yang deras menyembur, merasakan kepalanya yang didorong semakin dekat, wajahnya memerah karena pasokan oksigen yang terputus, serta ujung kepala penis yang menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Bahkan dia tak pernah melakukan _deep throat_ pada suaminya sendiri. Apa jika Tao melakukannya Seunghyun tidak akan terkejut? Dia tidak mau jika hal itu membuat suaminya curiga pada dirinya.

Bunyi klakson mobil yang bersahutan membuat Kris segera memisahkan diri dari Tao, duduk ke kursinya dengan sisa nafas yang panas dia kembali menginjak pedal gas. Tangannya bergerak membenahi letak celananya dengan tatapan ke depan, dia tidak mau jika sampai mengggores mobil di depannya karena ulahnya.

Dan Tao masih mengatur nafasnya di posisi awal, kedua kakinya berada di atas pangkuan Kris, sisa cairan putih kental menghiasi tepi bibirnya.

"Kau ingin aku singgah di tempat pengisian bahan bakar? Kau bisa memakai toilet umum di sana" menoleh pada si cantik yang masih kepayahan, Kris mengelus paha dalam Tao yang basah karena keringat.

 _Omega_ cantik itu mengangguk samar, kedua matanya masih terpejam. "Ya, tolong. Tubuhku pasti bau keringat dan cairan mu, Kris"

Bibir tebal itu tersenyum, mengendarai mobilnya santai saat kepadatan lalu lintas telah berkurang dan menjadikan perjalanan lebih nyaman.

* * *

Seunghyun meletakkan _postman bag_ miliknya di atas sofa di ruang tamu saat menyadari jika tidak ada Zitao yang menyambutnya sepulang bekerja ㅡseperti biasa. Melepaskan jas dari tubuhnya, dan diletakkannya begitu saja, dia hendak merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel saat kedua telinganya mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang berasal dari luar rumah.

Mengurungkan niat untuk menggunakan ponselnya, Seunghyun mengarahkan kaki panjangnya menuju depan rumah. Dia mengintip di balik tirai jendela, terdapat mobil berjenis audi berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya.

Melihat sosok Zitao yang turun dari mobil itu dan membungkuk pada seseorang di dalam mobil. Seunghyun kembali menyimpang ponselnya di saku celana sembari bergerak ke pintu utama, membukanya cepat dan memanggil sang mate.

"Zitao!"

Suaranya membuat si cantik itu menoleh, melempar senyum untuknya. Tao beranjak dari sisi mobil, terlihat jika sisi pintu mobil lainnya terbuka dari dalam, dan sosok seorang pria yang muncul dari sana membuat beberapa pertanyaan di kepalanya lenyap.

"Maaf aku baru pulang" kata Zitao, menyambut pelukan Seunghyun yang terbuka untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi ku? Aku bisa menjemput mu" berbisik di rambutnya, dia mempererat pelukan di tubuh semampai sang istri.

"Selamat sore Seunghyun- _ssi_ , maaf jika membuat anda terkejut"

Laki-laki Choi itu mengangkat wajahnya, sontak melepas pelukannya pada Zitao dan tersenyum ramah.

"Tadi saya sedang menjemput anjing peliharaan Ibu saya, dan melihat Tao- _ssi_ berada di _busway_ , jadi saya menawari tumpangan, jika anda tidak keberatan"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Kris- _ssi_ " Seunghyun berkata cepat. "Sebaliknya saya minta maaf sudah merepotkan anda"

Kris mengangguk kecil, ekspresinya datar tak terbaca. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, dan saya harap anda tidak salah paham"

"Oh tidak, saya sungguh berterima kasih, anda sudah mengantar Tao pulang, pasti ada sibuk"

"Tidak terlalu. Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi, selamat sore"

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya, Kris- _ssi_ " ucap Zitao saat Kris sudah menjauh beberapa langkah.

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan sekali lagi mengatakan 'bukan masalah', kemudian keluar dari pagar, dan berlalu bersama mobilnya.

Zitao memeluk pinggang Seunghyun, mengalihkan atensi pria itu dari jalanan kepadanya.

"Apa aku telat?" Tao menumpukan dagunya di bahu sang suami. Seunghyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, ini belum jam 5 sore" memberi kecupan sayang di dahi omeganya, Seunghyun mempererat pelukan di lengan istrinya.

"Ayo masuk, aku ingin mandi bersama"

Tao tertawa kecil, tak urung menganggukkan kepala, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah diselingi obrolan ringan. Diantaranya kenapa Seunghyun tidak membalas pesan darinya siang tadi.

"Sayang"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak takut semobil dengan Kris Wu?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Kau tidak lihat wajahnya? Apa dia marah karena mengantar mu pulang?"

"Bukankah wajahnya memang seperti itu? Dan omong-omong, wajahmu juga seperti itu saat di kantor"

"Benarkah?"

"Di kamar mandi ada cermin, kau bisa bercermin di sana nanti"

"Ku rasa tidak. Aku tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk bercermin, karena aku akan sibuk denganmu"

* * *

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

* * *

Apa kabar semua? Baik kan? Pasti baik dong, kan saya balik bawa ff NC ( '-')

/tabok

Pertama, saya benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas tidak adanya fanfic yang update, terlantar, bahkan ada yang menganggap saya hiatus / _bow_

Saya sedang berada di dalam situasi terburuk dalam perjalanan tulis-menulis fanfic, artinya bener-bener mati ide. Padahal pengen banget bikin/update, tapi kondisinya tidak segampang itu. Writer block terparah, atau mungkin karena umur semakin bertambah jadi udah ga kayak dulu lagi.

Tiap mau bikin pasti cuma sampai 500 kata(atau lebih) abis itu stop, buntu. Dan saya sedih dengan kondisi ini TT_TT

Dan saya mau minta maaf serta terima kasih untuk **Autumnpanda** untuk waktunya, yang udah bersedia diajak sharing dan balesin semua bacotan absurd saya. Maaf udah ngerepotin dan maaf kalau ff ini tidak sesuai konsep awal

Pusing tau om,tiap mau ngetik mandek terus,sampe lelah T_T

(Dan saya menyadari kebejatan otak saya setelah selesai mengetik fanfic ini. Giliran ff mesum aja lancar bgsd)

 _Last but not least_ , ff ini saya persembahkan untuk semua readers yang masih setia baca fanfic saya, follower(wattpad) baru yang terus nambah meski saya ga update, dan si om yang udah nularin sedikit keinginan buat balik ngetik. Makasih semuanya *

 **Ps** : maaf saya ga jelasin soal omegaverse, maybe next time /ditabok

Kalau penasaran silahkan googling sendiri ya x"))

 _Regards_ , Skylar

10/02/2018


	2. Side Story 1: What Lovers Do

Bagaimana cara Tao dan Kris menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? (Tanpa kehadiran Seunghyun)

 _Let's a peek!_ ~

.

.

* * *

 **What Lovers Do**

* * *

.

.

Tao sangat bosan, menghabiskan waktu kosongnya hanya diam menunggu di ruangan Kris yang cukup besar. Dia memang dibebaskan melakukan apapun, dari merebahkan tubuh semampainya di sofa, bernyanyi tanpa peduli nada sembari mengamati pemandangan di luar gedung dari dinding kaca ruangan, atau tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menonton video-video lucu di _youtube_ untuk mengusir bosan, hingga dengan kasar menyeka air matanya ketika menonton film sedih di ponselnya.

Semua itu sudah dia lakukan dan Kris belum juga menampakkan diri. _Alpha_ tampan itu sudah berjam-jam menghadiri rapat direksi, sementara menyuruh dirinya untuk menunggu di ruang kerja sendirian selama dia sibuk. Nyaris membuat meja sang kekasih berantakan karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan.

Ruang kerja itu sangat lenggang dan sepi. Tao bukan type orang yang suka berdiam diri tanpa kegiatan. Andai hari ini dia memiliki jadwal untuk mengajar di yayasan atau setidaknya penulis asuhannya tidak mengulur waktu deadline, pasti dia tidak mati bosan di ruang kerja Kris.

Dia juga tidak memiliki kegiatan di rumah, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena itu Tao datang ke kantor Kris berniat untuk membantu laki-laki itu, tapi ketika dia sampai, Kris justru akan menghadiri rapat dadakan. Alhasil mereka belum sempat bicara.

"Kenapa meja kerjanya sangat membosankan? Bahkan di sini tidak ada foto ku" gerutuan meluncur dari bibir persiknya, sembari menutup laci-laci meja kerja Kris yang dibukanya satu persatu.

Meja bercat hitam itu hanya berisi dengan dokumen dan benda-benda sejenisnya. Tidak ada benda mencurigakan, dan Tao cukup terkesan dengan prinsip kerja Kris.

"Oh _god_...aku benar-benar bisa mati bosan di sini. Berapa lama lagi dia selesai dengan rapatnya?" dia menggumam dengan dagu bertumpu pada tumpukan tangan di meja, kemudian menghela nafas.

Getaran kecil di saku mantelnya mengalihkan atensi. Tao mengangkat tubuhnya sambil merogoh saku mantel, dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Hanya sebuah notifikasi _live_ instagram dari sebuah akun yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, dan itu memberinya ide.

Kenapa tidak melakukan _live_ instagram saja? Toh _followers_ nya cukup banyak.

Tao tersenyum kecil, dia berencana untuk melakukan _live_ instagram untuk tur ruang kerja kekasihnya. Tao yakin Kris tidak keberatan, toh laki-laki itu tidak ada di sana saat ini.

Tak lupa merapihkan pakainnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menekan lembut tombol _live_ yang ada di layar. Dan dia melakukan siaran langsung saat ini.

Tao jarang sekali melakukan hal seperti ini, mengingat jika dia bukan lagi seorang remaja, dan kegiatannya yang padat. Tao bahkan belum tentu memeriksa akun sosial medianya.

Dia nyaris selesai melakukan tur singkat itu, yang tak ia duga jika cukup banyak orang yang meluangkan waktu untuk menonton siaran langsungnya ㅡyang menurudnya tidak penting.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Tao spontan menolehkan kepalanya, hingga senyum di bibir persiknya muncul.

"Itu dia Kris! Si pemilik ruangan datang" ucapnya pada kamera. Wajah senangnya tampak sekali, karena dia sudah cukup bosan menunggu.

Kris yang baru saja menutup pintu pun menoleh, satu alisnya terangkat melihat tingkah si manis yang sedang bicara sendiri menghadap kamera ponselnya. Satu tangannya membawa sebuah map berisi dokumen yang sudah dirapatkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" mengintip layar tampilan ponsel Tao yang malah menampilkan wajahnya sendiri. Kemudian menatap kekasihnya dengan kerutan samar di dahi.

"Ini live instagram, aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu di sini" Tao sedikit menggerutu. Dan Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ㅡnyaris tak terlihatㅡ kemudian berlalu, sambil membuka kembali berkas di tangannya.

Tao berniat menyudahi kegiatan livenya saat sebuah komentar dari sebuah akun tertangkap kedua matanya.

 _ **'Aku ingin melihat Kris-ssi bertingkah manis. Apakah mungkin? Melihat wajah seriusnya tadi sepertinya dia tidak akan mau melakukannya'**_

Dan itu memberinya ide.

Tao berjalan mendekat, mengarahkan kamera depan ponsel tetap menyorot dirinya, dan berhenti tepat di samping meja kerja Kris, di mana laki-laki itu berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas yang tidak diketahuinya ㅡdia juga tidak mau tahu.

"Kris"

"Hm?"

Tao menyodorkan tangan kanannya selagi tangan yang lain membawa ponsel, mengarahkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah sang alpha dan refleks membuat Kris berhenti membuka dokumennya.

Menoleh ke arah si manis, "Apa?"

"Letakkan dagumu di telapak tangan ku"

"Ha?"

Terpaksa meninggalkan kamera ponsel sejenak, Tao menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. "Letakkan saja"

"Untuk?" Kris bertanya bingung.

"Ini sedang trend di kalangan pasangan. Lakukan saja" ucap Tao gemas.

Kris tidak mengerti tentang dunia maya, apa yang sedang trend, atau berita apa yang sedang banyak dibicarakan. Dan dia juga tidak begitu mengerti dari mana Tao bisa mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini.

Tao tersenyum ke arah kamera saat Kris meletakkan dagu runcingnya di atas telapak tangannya. Melihat banyak sekali komentar yang bermunculan akan hal itu.

Tapi Tao tidak mengantisipasi saat tiba-tiba Kris bangkit berdiri dan, **cup!**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya yang agak berisi. Tao belum sempat bereaksi akan serangan tiba-tiba itu, Kris menyambar laptop di atas meja, dan melangkah menuju sofa.

Tao terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Menyadari jika saat Kris mencium pipinya tadi, banyak orang yang menonton mereka, dan sekarang akun-akun itu menggila dengan memberikan banyak komentar histeris, juga emotikon hati dan sejenisnya.

Tao bisa melihat wajahnya bersemu merah di layar ponsel, cepat-cepat dia mengakhiri siaran langsung itu. Dan laki-laki yang mencuri ciuman di pipinya kini dengan santai kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan.

Oh, Tao benar-benar malu. Sepertinya dia tidak akan melakukan _live_ instagram lagi mulai sekarang. Karena Kris bisa saja secara tidak terduga melakukan hal yang membuatnya malu di depan penontonnya sendiri.

* * *

END

* * *

.

.

.

Iseng, hoho

Tau kan trend yang gw maksud di sini? Soalnya gw ga tau nama trendnya apa, dan ga tau juga trend kaya gitu dimulai di korea atau china duluan, wkwkw

Semoga bisa jadi obat kangen 3

 _Regards_ , Skylar

14/02/2018


End file.
